<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favors by swanqueenandviolets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768547">Favors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenandviolets/pseuds/swanqueenandviolets'>swanqueenandviolets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenandviolets/pseuds/swanqueenandviolets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You owe me, Miss Swan. I’ll collect at a later date.”<br/>Except, Emma was tired of waiting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You owe me, Miss Swan.” Regina growled, and god, she was so close. Her dark eyes darted towards Emma’s lips, just for a moment, but she caught it, and if the smirk on Regina’s mouth was to be trusted that’d been the other woman’s intention. “I’ll collect at a later date.” </p><p>Except, Emma was tired of waiting. </p><p>She swallowed, hooking a finger through Regina’s belt loop and tugging her closer, relishing the way the other woman’s eyes widened and her cheeks darkened at the motion.</p><p>“How about right now?” Emma countered, cocking an eyebrow. They were flush against one another now, Emma backed into a wall and Regina’s thigh now pressed against her own.</p><p>The shock faded from Regina’s eyes and she tilted her head to the side. “Are you sure about that?” Her hand drifted to Emma’s waist, sliding around to her lower back, and Emma sighed. </p><p>“Yeah, I really am.” </p><p>With that Regina leaned forward and pressed their lips together, free hand tangling in the blonde’s hair. Emma parted her legs and Regina’s thigh pushed between them. Without warning, Regina tugged Emma’s head back by her hair.</p><p>“That’s what I was hoping for.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is just a teeny tiny drabble I wrote while thinking about an old fic I wrote back in 2013. After posting this I decided to fix up and post the fic it's based off, so if you liked this, there's basically a longer version up now!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>